


It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas!

by Actual_Writing_Trashcan



Series: Colossus Hyperfixation Collection [12]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Allusions to abuse, BEYOND FLUFFY, Christmas themed Fic, IT'S SO FLUFFY, Multi, No Plot, Strong Language, alternatively titled 'one long drug joke', alternatively titled 'the x-force has fun in the snow', alternatively titled 'wade don't do that', fluff fluff fluff, just fluff, prepare to die, winter themed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 07:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actual_Writing_Trashcan/pseuds/Actual_Writing_Trashcan
Summary: The Reader gets into the holiday spirit with Piotr and the rest of the X-Force.(Not actually a Christmas fic, just Christmas themed. The real Christmas fic should come up some time next week.)All warnings in the tags.Ambiguously set in the span of things because I can't be assed to work out a legitimate timeline.





	It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas!

Snow flutters outside, accumulating in thick blankets on every unprotected surface.

You smile as you watch the puffy white flakes fall, huddled under a blanket as you sit by one of the rec room windows.  _This really is the most magical time of the year_.

It’s December 1st, and winter is full swing in upstate New York. Snow is everywhere, and it’s not going away anytime soon. The gently falling puffs are so pretty, and you’re easily sucked into watching their hypnotic dance.

“You look happy.”

You smile at Piotr as he sits down next to you. “It’s so pretty.”

“ _Da_. It reminds me of home.”

“I bet. Is it finally cold enough for you?”

He gives you an amused smile as he shrugs. “Almost. I grew up in Siberia; it gets much colder there.”

Your eyes widen. “Oh wow. You’re probably used to being buried in this stuff, aren’t you?”

“Basically.” He slings his arms around you and hugs you against his chest. “Are you excited for Christmas?”

“I guess. I usually spent it in church, so I’m looking forward to seeing what else goes on.”

Almost as if on cue, Wade flounces into the room. “There you are! I’ve been looking for you!”

“Run for it now,” Nathan mutters as he follows Wade into the rec room. “He’s got a list.”

“A list?” You repeat, confused.

“Yes!” Wade flops onto the floor in front of you and holds up a Hello Kitty notepad and a pink glitter pen. “Now, I’m going to read off the list, and you’re going to tell me if you’ve done any of these before.”

You narrow your eyes at him. “For some reason, I don’t trust you after saying a phrase like that.”

“Oh, hush. I’m perfectly trustworthy. Have you ever had a snowball fight?”

“A what?”

“Okay, let me revise: do you know what a snowball fight is?”

“Yeah, I just don’t know why you’re asking me if I’ve ever been in one.”

“All will be revealed in due time, grasshopper. Snowball fight --yes or no?”

“...No.”

Wade scribbles something on the notepad. “Have you ever made a snow angel?”

“I don’t know what that is.”

More scribbling. “Have you ever gone sledding, tobogganing, or tubing?”

“No...”

“Have you made a snow man?”

“No.”

“Have you ever gone ice skating?”

“No.”

“Have you ever made a gingerbread house?”

“A what?”

Wade grimaces as he scribbles on his notepad. “That’s a no. What about decorating a Christmas tree?”

“Pagan. Wasn’t allowed in the house.”

“Holy shit, did your parents hate joy?”

“Basically. Is there a point to all this?”

He holds up a finger. “Almost done. Have you ever done Secret Santa?”

“What?”

“Okay, no. Have you ever been kissed under mistletoe?”

You cross your arms over your chest and give him a flat look. “Yes. When I was six. A demon frenched me. My parents locked me in my room with a crucifix and a Bible for three days to purify me.”

“...I can’t tell if you’re being sarcastic or not, and that genuinely terrifies me.”

You roll your eyes. “Piotr’s my first boyfriend. Obviously, I’ve never been kissed under mistletoe before. Idiot.”

“Right. Duh. Last one: have you ever made Christmas cookies?”

“No. Now, what was the point of all this?”

“Russell,” Wade says as he makes some notes on his notepad, “has also missed out on all the joys of Christmas. While talking with him, I realized your childhood was probably lacking as well. This--” He holds up the Hello Kitty notepad for you to see “--is the official list of all the experiences you need to have before December 25th. I’m gonna fully indoctrinate you into Christmas.”

 

* * *

 

“Just a little. Just to get that buzz!”

“No.”

“Oh, come on, it won’t even change the consistency or hold! I’d know; I’ve done this before!”

“Absolutely not.”

“You know, I’m getting the sense that you don’t trust me. Y/N, please tell your rules-happy boyfriend that I’m trustworthy!”

“That depends on what you’re trying to do,” You say as you walk into the kitchen.

The main counter is covered with plastic tubs of sprinkles, candies, and about twenty boxes of graham crackers. Piotr’s holding onto a large metal mixing bowl that’s dusted with powdered sugar out of Wade’s reach; Wade just looks pissed.

“Uh... what’s with all the sweet stuff? Are you trying to talk Piotr out of his diet? Because I might actually help you with that.”

“They’re for gingerbread houses,” Piotr explains with an annoyed look. “And  _Wade_  wants to put cocaine in frosting.”

You blink slowly. “Yeah. No. Even I know that’s a bad idea.”

“Great. What I am supposed to do with the brick of cocaine I brought if you won’t let me mix it into the frosting?”

Piotr’s eyes widen. “You brought drugs to mansion?”

“What?” Wade’s voice goes high and thready. “No. Of course not.” He starts edging towards the main staircase. “Uh, if you’ll excuse me, I have some thing to flu--handle. I said handle.”

You stare after him, flat faced, as he darts out of the kitchen. “He brought coke to the mansion.”

Piotr drops his head into his hands and groans. “ _Bozhe moi_.”

“Hey, babe. Relax.”

“Relax? Wade brought drugs to mansion!”

“Yeah, and he’s gonna go get rid of them or put them in a safe place. Or take them all at once.” You grimace. “I really hope he doesn’t do that.” When Piotr’s frown doesn’t lift, you walk over to him and smooth your hands across the broad planes of his chest. “Baby, it’s gonna be okay. Wade’s not going to let the kids get into it, Nathan’ll kick his ass if he tries to OD on it, and I’ll kick his ass if he tries to put it into the frosting. Okay?”

He heaves a heavy sigh, then nods. “ _Korosho_. But, if Wade tries to put drugs in frosting, I’m throwing him out.”

“That’s fair. He shouldn’t have brought them in the first place.”

Piotr pinches the bridge of the nose. “Why? Why does he... just... why?”

“He’s Wade, honey. That’s all there is.”

Piotr mutters something under his breath in Russian, then kisses the top of your head. “Are you excited to build house?”

“Yeah! Except I have no idea what I’m doing!” You smile up at him. “Will you help me?”

He grins back. “Of course,  _dorogoy_.”

 

* * *

 

The kitchen is nothing but chaos. Powdered sugar is dusted everywhere, crushed graham crackers are strewn across the table, and candies and sprinkles pepper floor like victims of a gruesome attack.

You and Piotr are stationed at one end of the counter, mostly so that your efforts aren’t undone in seconds by Wade’s constant shaking of the table.

Ellie and Yukio are at the other end, having abandoned the table after a whole five minutes once they realized they wouldn’t be able to build anything if they were working at the same surface as Wade.

Neena and Russell are working at the table --Neena’s lucky powers are in full force, apparently, because their creation hasn’t so much as wobbled even once, even with Wade in full on ‘Wade’ mode.

Wade and Nathan are also at the table. Wade is shoveling candy, frosting, sprinkles, and graham crackers into his mouth as fast as is humanly possible; Nathan just looks pissed.

You wince when Nathan kicks Wade in the shin again so he can get the base to stand up and dry. “I’m not sure who I feel more pity for.”

“Cable,” Piotr mutters as he makes an elegant shingle design out of frosting on the roof. “Definitely Cable.”

You snort as you press red and green mini M&Ms onto the points where the shingles connect. “Wow. Biased much?”

Piotr looks up right when Wade tries to paint Nathan’s face with frosting --Nathan shoves Wade out of the way with a growled threat--and shakes his head as he starts mixing green into a bowl of frosting to make wreaths and other Christmas-themed decorations with. “Not really.”

 

* * *

 

By the end of it, you all manage to produce four --relatively--splendid houses.

Ellie and Yukio made a graham cracker pagoda --which looks insanely cool. You’re not even sure how they pulled it off, but all of you ‘ooh’ and ‘ah’ over it as the two girls carefully set it on a side table where everyone can admire it.

Wade and Nathan’s ‘house’ --you’re not even sure it can be called that--is... upright. It’s a testament to Nathan’s ability to produce results while dealing with Wade’s chaos. It has four walls and roof and is absolutely  _covered_  in gobs of frosting.

Nathan punches Wade in the shoulder when the merc dubs it “Casa de Cumshot.”

Neena and Russell’s house look surprisingly good, given that they were working next to Wade. It’s simple, decorated in only the white frosting, silver sprinkles, and blue sprinkles shaped like snowflakes.

Yours and Piotr’s house, however, is unequivocally declared the first place winner --but only because you had the artist on your side. It’s lovingly decked out in red and green decorations, finessed to perfection thanks to Piotr’s attention to detail --and completed in only two hours because of your efficiency and willingness to half-ass things.

You smile and lean against your boyfriend as you admire the four houses.

So far, the Christmas season seems pretty fabulous.

 

* * *

 

“I feel like a marshmallow. And I’m pretty sure I look like a marshmallow, too.”

“ _Da_ , but cute marshmallow. Cutest marshmallow there is.”

You can’t help but giggle as you shove gloves onto your hands. You’re decked out in head to toe snow gear --coat, snow pants, hat, scarf, the whole nine yards--in preparation to go outside and romp around in the snow with the rest of the X-Force. You shuffle closer to your boyfriend --who is similarly bundled, since he’s in his human form--and wrap your arms around his waist. “Am I a...  _sexy_ marshmallow?”

He merely smirks and raises his eyebrows at you.

“Quit the goo-goo eyes fest, lovebirds!” Wade shouts as he skips past you and out the back door. “It’s time to roll in the snow! Not how I normally do it, but variety is the spice of life!”

You shake your head and tug on Piotr’s hand before he can start admonishing Wade over the none too subtle drug joke. “Come on. I want to play.”

 

* * *

 

It starts with snow angels.

It’s easier than you thought it’d be. All you have to do is tromp over to a spot you like, flop down on your back, and swish your arms and legs back and forth until you’re satisfied with the results.

Piotr’s comes out absolutely  _giant_. You, Ellie, Yukio, and Russell can all sit in it --which you do while Piotr takes a picture, laughing. “You all look amazing.”

You also discover that snow has a habit of getting  _everywhere_  --especially in the gap between your coat sleeve and the cuff of your gloves. You hiss as you dig chunks of half melted snow away from your skin. “This is going to be a pain in the ass.”

 

* * *

 

The snowman follows the snow angels. The eight of you manage to make one gigantic snow version of Wolverine, complete with claws made out of sticks.

You laugh and pose with Neena as Wade takes a series of pictures.

So far everything seems great.

Great... right until a chunk of snow slides up your sleeve and soaks your shirt.

Your eyes widen at the sudden cold, wet sensation. “Motherfu--”

 

* * *

 

Next up is sledding. Wade distributes sleds of every shape, size, and color to the group once you reach the top of a steep hill at the back of Xavier’s property and tells everyone to go nuts.

Your first run down is nothing short of exhilarating. You shoot down the hill, laying on your belly as the sled slides over the snow. The world rushes past you, and you shriek delightedly.

Once the sled slows, you hop off and fly back to the top of the hill. “That was awesome! Sledding is the best!”

Piotr chuckles and hugs you against his side. “I’m glad you like it.”

You go down a few --several--more times. Once you’re breathless, you fly to the top and watch everyone else with Piotr, who’s opted to act as the ‘lifeguard’ of sorts.

Eventually, Wade tries to talk Nathan into riding down with him. Nathan refuses --no surprise there--and flings Wade down the hill with his telekinesis.

You can almost feel the light bulb hovering above your head as you watch Wade rocket down the hill on his Lisa Frank sled. “I wanna try that!”

Piotr’s response is immediate. “ _Nyet_. That would not be safe.”

“Aw, Pete--”

“No, Y/N.”

You pout at him, but he isn’t convinced. You slump, temporarily defeated, but the light bulb comes back as Wade stomps up the hill to yell at Nathan. “Will you ride down with me?”

“I won’t fit on sled,  _moya lyubov’_.”

“You totally can! Wade got an adult sized Lisa Frank one; it’s got a few extra inches on him, so you should be able to fit no problem! Wade!” You hop to your feet. “I need to borrow your sled! Piotr and I are going to sled down together!”

“See! They’re going together! Why can’t we?”

“I never said yes,  _myshka_.” Piotr crosses his arms over his chest. “I’m still not certain it is good idea. Our combined weight would make us go dangerously fast.”

You pout up at him again --pathetic frown, fluttering eyelashes, puppy dog eyes, the works. “Babe... this my first time I’ve ever gone sledding. I want it to be special.” You take his hands in yours and give him the most pathetic, mournful look you can muster. “I want to have memories of sledding with you, not just by myself.”

“He’s down,” Ellie says with a short laugh.

Piotr hesitates for a couple seconds --then relents with a sigh. “Once. That will be all.”

You beam up at him and give him a massive hug. “Thank you, thank you,  _thank you_!”

He kisses the top of your head. “Anything for you,  _lyublyu_.”

He lays down in the sled first on his stomach, and then you settle on top of him. Once you’ve got a good grip on him, you look over your shoulder. “Alright, Nate! Give us a good shove!”

Piotr tenses underneath you. “ _Myshka_ , no--”

Nathan smirks before Piotr can get up and launches you down the slope with a massive burst of telekinesis.

You and Piotr both scream --you from delight, him from terror. You cackle, completely thrilled, as you two zip down the hill at the fastest possible speed.

It’s amazing, almost like flying.

You’re too busy reveling in the moment --and Piotr’s too busy keeping his eyes closed--to notice that you’re aimed dead straight for the little ramp Wade and Russell built before it’s too late.

You let out a panicked “Shit!” and let go of Piotr as the two of you launch into the air. You fly further than him, sailing through the air and smacking into the ground with a thump. You tumble head over heels a couple times, flopping around like a rag doll until you come to a stop on your back.

You groan as you stare up at the sky, dazed from your crash.

There’s the unmistakable ‘ _zip-zop_ ’ of snow pants, and then Piotr’s kneeling over you, looking downright panicked. “ _Myshka_? Are you alright? Are you hurt?”

You blink up at him, then grin. “Let’s do that again!”

 

* * *

 

Last in order is the snowball fight.

It’s boys versus girls; each team gets ten minutes to build their fort and make as many snowballs as they can, and then it’s game on.

You, Ellie, Neena, and Yukio are all making a small bunker to hide behind. Fortunately, Neena had the good sense to say that everyone had to stay within range of their bunker, which meant you wouldn’t have to deal with tactician master Nathan dodging your snowy projectiles and getting on top of you.

Figuratively. Figuratively on top of you.

Once the bunker’s big enough for the four of you to hide behind all at once, you start making snowballs. The snow is delightfully wet and packs like a dream.

“Colossus is going to be the biggest target,” Neena whispers as she stacks perfectly formed snowballs onto the team’s pile. “Aim for his center of mass; you’re not likely to miss.”

“Wade’s the biggest idiot,” Ellie fires back. “Just wait for him to get distracted and pelt him upside his fucking head.”

 

* * *

 

The fight, without a doubt, is an excellent crowning jewel on a wonderful day.

As it turns out, having Neena on your team is more valuable than having Piotr and Nathan, even though the two of them can whip snowballs with the speed achieved only by missiles. Neena’s shots never miss, and with you, Ellie, and Yukio adding in quantity, the boys end up covered in snow.

Things take a turn for the comedic when Nathan gets fed up with Wade’s non-stop joking at starts pelting the merc with a barrage of snowballs. The game breaks off in favor of watching the time traveling assassin chase the merc around the yard, pummeling him with snowballs until Wade screams for mercy.

When the eight of you finally tromp inside, you’re all soaked with snow and sweat and red cheeked from the cold and exertion.

You’re shivering, completely drenched. You’re not sure you’ve ever been this cold before.

Piotr scoops you into his arms as your teeth chatter together. “Come on,  _myshka_ , let’s get dry clothes.”

 

* * *

 

You’re sitting in the rec room again, huddled under a blanket. Despite a hot shower and changing into sweats and thick socks, you’re still cold from spending so much time outside. It’s almost as though the frigid temperatures seeped into your bones while you were playing.

The skin around your wrists is red and chilled to the touch, irritated from the snow that found its way into the space between your gloves and coat sleeves. Your toes are in a similar state; your tumble after your telekinesis powered sled ride with Piotr let a lot of snow into every open crevice in your protective gear.

“Still cold?” Piotr asks as he walks into the room, gingerly carrying two steaming mugs.

“Freezing.” You gratefully accept the mug --which warms your hands wonderfully--and smile at the covering of mini marshmallows floating at the top of the cup. “Hot chocolate and marshmallows? I thought you’d go for healthy tea or cider.”

Piotr smiles at your good natured teasing and sips from his mug. “Treat is good every now and then. Besides, hot chocolate is part of properly enjoying winter.”

“Oh, so you’re helping indoctrinate me into Christmas, too?”

“In my own way,  _da_. I promise not to be as... zealous as Wade.”

You smile and nestle against his side as he wraps his arm around you. “I love you. And I’m sorry for getting you to sled with me just to have Nathan launch us down the hill.”

He narrows his eyes at you, but his expression is still amused. “I suppose I should know better by now. You are my devious _myshka_ , after all.” His amusement shifts to concern as he rubs his thumb over the back of your head. “You’re sure you’re alright?”

“I mean, I’m a little bruised, but I think I’ll live.” You sip at your hot chocolate, relishing its sweet taste. “I had fun, though. I never got to do that stuff as a kid. I can see why everyone does it.”

“You were fun to watch. You looked happy.”

“I was happy. I am happy.” You smile up at him. “I’m happiest with you.”

He smiles back, the corners of his eyes crinkling. “I am happiest with you also.”

“I love you, Pete.”

He tips his head down to kiss you. “I love you too, Y/N.”

 

* * *

 

“Hey, Ellie, which CD do you think I should play first?”

“No one uses CDs anymore. Idiot.”

“Well, a ‘fa la la la fuck you’ to you too, Negasonic Party Pooper. Sue me for trying to invite in the Christmas spirit!”

“I don’t care about your stupid Christmas spirit, Douchepool. The holiday season is just a marketing ploy by the capitalist markets to try and siphon more cash out of the pockets that need it and into the pockets that don’t.”

“Dark and depressing! Way to stay in character! Are you always Ebeneezer Scrooge for the annual Christmas play, or do they let you play the innkeeper that refused to house Mary and Joseph too?”

“Not listening, asshat.”

“Just wait!” Wade shouts as Ellie walks towards the rec room. “I’ll bring my cassette player next time! Your young brain won’t even be able to comprehend it!”

You can’t help but marvel at the glorious chaos swirling around you.

In the rec room, Piotr and Nathan are setting up a massive Christmas tree; Yukio’s helping them, standing across the room and squinting to make sure it’s standing evenly.

In the kitchen, Neena and Russell are working together to make a massive batch of sugar cookies; Neena’s there to make sure none of them burn --Lady Luck and her uncanny attention to detail should see to that--and Russell’s there to extinguish any fires that might spring up --because even Neena’s luck can’t always outmatch Wade’s stupidity.

You can’t decide what you want to do first: help decorate the Christmas tree or help cut out cookies. You opt to wrap your arms around Piotr’s waist --the tree’s standing on it’s own now, so you aren’t risking him hurting himself or the others--and smile into his back when he places his hands on top of yours. “I don’t know what to do first. Everything looks so awesome --I don’t want to miss out!”

“Why not start with Neena and Russell?” He spins in your arms and reaches down to holdt. “Let us get up lights first, and then switch back and forth as you like. That is what everyone will do, I suspect.”

You beam as he kisses your forehead. “Trust you to have all the good ideas.”

 

* * *

 

You spend the evening darting between the kitchen and the rec room, cutting out cookies and hanging ornaments.

It’s wonderful. Everyone’s laughing --or, in Nathan’s case, looking slightly less constipated than usual--and enjoying each other’s company. The space smells like cookies and hot chocolate. A fire’s burning in the fire place, and soft Christmas music --Ellie made a playlist, much to Wade’s simultaneous admiration and consternation--plays over the built in speaker system.

You stand at the back of the rec room for a minute, just appreciating the way the beautiful ornaments reflect the glimmering strands of lights Piotr and Nathan strung around the tree.

You’re struck by a sense of irritated melancholy.  _This is so beautiful, so wholesome. Why did my parents try to ‘protect’ me from all of this when there wasn’t anything that could’ve made me ‘bad?’_

You suppose, though, that it wasn’t protection. Not really.

Just another abuse to tack onto the unseemly long list.

You smile and close your eyes as Piotr steps up behind you and hugs you. “Hey there. Come here often?”

“Not as often as I’d like.” He kisses the top of your head. “Are you alright,  _dorogaya moya_? You look... pensive.”

“Yeah. Just... thinking. About my parents.” You lean into his comforting warmth and strength. “They said that they kept me away from the world to protect me, but it wasn’t really protection. It was abuse.”

“ _Da_ ,” he agrees softly. “They were wrong. What they did for you --to you--was not love. It never will be. But I wouldn’t give them too much thought,  _moya lyubov_. Tonight is not for them.”

“True.” You grin up at him. “Wanna help me decorate cookies?”

His returning grin absolutely glows. “I’d love to.”

 

* * *

 

You all manage to squeeze around the table to decorate the mass of sugar cookies Ellie and Russell made. Different colors of frosting, in piping bags and bowls, jars of sprinkles, and crushed candies are all within easy reach should a decorator have a sudden whim of inspiration.

Ellie, Yukio, and Russell take the gingerbread men shaped cookies and try to recreate the X-Force in dessert form. They look downright adorable, consulting each other over color choice and sprinkle placement --Piotr actually manages to get a picture of all three of them with their heads ducked down, fussing over one of Yukio’s cookies.

Neena mostly works on the Christmas trees; she manages to get the frosting perfectly level and all the way to the edges without getting any on her fingers, and her sprinkle placements come out perfect on the first try.

Nathan works on whatever’s in front of him, usually just sticking to frosting --unless Wade showers his work with sprinkles, which gets an eye roll but no real protesting.

Wade’s work... goes in his mouth ninety percent of the time. As soon as he’s gobbed up whatever cookie is in front of him with frosting and sprinkles --it usually isn’t recognizable as a shape by the time he’s done--he just... shoves it in his mouth and moans about it going straight to his love handles.

Piotr opts to use a piping bag for all his cookies.

All. Of. Them.

And, yes, they come out looking beautiful and utterly pristine, but it’s also really... fucking...  _slow_.

“Geez, babe, how are you only done with your fifth? I’ve already done seventeen!”

“Some things take time,  _myshka_. Slow and steady wins race.”

“Not if the race is quantity based. And it doesn’t have to take  _that_  long to finish one; I found a speedy way --watch!” You dunk your star shaped cookie face first into a bowl of yellow frosting, then lift it up and shake off the excess drips. “Ta da! Ready for sprinkles!”

Piotr chuckles. “Very efficient,  _myshka_ \--” He gestures to your fingers, which are covered with frosting “--but very messy.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.” Then, while making full eye contact with him, you stick your index finger and middle finger in your mouth and suck the frosting off.

To his credit, he doesn’t crush cookie in his hand or smudge his frosting --but his cheeks do go bright red, his eyes widen, and he has to clear his throat to refocus himself.

You catch Wade’s eye across the table; the two of you waggle your eyebrows at each other.

 

* * *

 

Once the kitchen’s clean, Wade sprints out of the room and comes back in with a fist full of leaves, a roll of duct tape, and a camera. “Alright, before everyone goes, we have one more thing to do.”

“What now?” Ellie growls, tired from decorating cookies and the tree.

Wade pulls a chair over to the doorway leading to rec room, steps up on it, and duct tapes a hefty bouquet of mistletoe --actual mistletoe, and you have no idea where he’d even find that--to the door frame. “We’re taking some pictures.”

Yukio grins delightedly and wraps her arms around her girlfriend’s shoulders. “Can we? Please?”

“Okay.”

You can feel your heart pounding in your chest as you watch Wade line up the angle for the best background. You’ve kissed Piotr before --thousands of times, arguably because it’s your most favorite activity--but you’ve never kissed him in front of a camera; he’s just too shy to have something like that recorded, and you’re more than happy to accommodate him on that because what he lacks in overt PDA he more than makes up for in private.

Piotr squeezes your shoulders. “Do you want to do this?”

“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, but... please? Can we?” Your eyes widen when he nods. “Really? You’re okay with this?”

“ _Da_.” He lifts your hand to his lips and kisses your knuckles. “It is special occasion.”

You practically bouncing up and down in anticipation by the time it’s yours and Piotr’s turn. Neena helps you the two of you get in the right position and angle while Wade and Russell fiddle with the camera to get you and your burly boyfriend in frame, and then it’s go time.

You smile up at Piotr as tilts your head back with his hands and close your eyes as he presses his lips against yours. You can hear the click of the camera shutter, but it doesn’t dampen the moment or the wonderful tenderness of the kiss. You smile softly when Piotr pulls away, utterly lovestruck--

And then Wade’s elbowing you out of the way, wrecking the moment. “Okay, my turn.”

It takes a moment for what he’s saying to settle in, and you let out an indignant squawk when it does. “Hey! No kissing my boyfriend! Hands off!” You’re a thousand percent sure he’s kidding --Wade is a lot of things, but a homewrecker isn’t one of them--but it’s still obnoxious.

Piotr is grimacing, already trying to disentangle himself from the merc’s grasp. “Wade, no --this is highly inappropriate--”

And then, something unbelievable happens. A Christmas miracle, one might say.

Nathan nudges Piotr out of the way --your boyfriend was already stepping back, so it doesn’t take much effort on the older man’s part. He grabs on to Wade’s face and --before the merc can say anything or generally react--plants a big, fat, passionate kiss on Wade’s lips.

Your mouth falls open. Your eyes bug out. It’s so unexpected that it shocks you, shocks you like jumping into an ice cold lake on a hot summer’s day.

It’s not unwelcome, though. You know Wade’s been pining over Nathan almost since your arrival at Xavier’s; it’s amazing to see the merc’s affections being reciprocated, especially since you know how badly Wade struggles with needing affection.

The camera shutter clicks as Neena snaps a couple pictures. She chuckles. “Oh, I got some great ones. You’re gonna love these.”

Nathan breaks the kiss and lets go of Wade’s face. His cheeks are flushed, and he looks remarkably pleased with himself. He raises an eyebrow at Wade and smirks. “Still wanna kiss Colossus?”

Wade only gives a dazed smile in response --and collapses to the floor, fainting dead away.

 

* * *

 

You frown as you stare at the smooth, icy surface. “I think this is the first thing I’m having some real trepidation over.”

You’re at a local ice skating rink, holding onto Piotr’s hands as you wobble on your skates. It’s bitterly cold out, which doesn’t seem to add to the appeal of the situation, and you’re not loving the idea of falling flat on your ass --you know you’re going to at some point, it’s inevitable.

Piotr merely smiles at you --perfectly balanced on his skates, because of course he is--and tugs your hands gently. “Come on,  _myshka_. Give it a try. I will teach you.”

“Right. And that also means you’ll be nursing me when I’m covered in bruises later.”

He just shrugs and says “ _Da_ ,” like it was a given.

You love him. You love him so much it hurts sometimes.

You carefully step onto the ice, heart racing as you slip back and forth. You have absolutely zero grip, and it feels like you’re about to fall over at any minute.

“I’m going to let go so I can show you--”

Piotr releases your hands, and as soon as he does you fall flat on your stomach. You stare at the ice, winded and daze from your sudden drop. “You were saying?”

“Get to your knees,” Piotr says, surprisingly calm given that he just watched wipe out. “Use hands to brace yourself against ice while you get to feet. Go slow; no rushing.”

You do what he says and manage to straighten up --then promptly fall on your ass.

You stare resignedly up at the night sky. “Can you just pick me up?”

“ _Nyet._  I might fall on you. Get to your knees and try again. Brace yourself against wall if need be.”

You try again, clutching to the lip of the wall with an iron grip this time. You waver, slide, and wobble every which way, but you manage to get yourself upright.

Piotr applauds you when you beam at him. “Very good. Now, watch what I do and replicate. Use wall to steady you.”

You inch after him as he skates ahead of you, trying to mimic the way he moves his feet. You know you look like a baby duckling trying to tap dance, and you out right blow a raspberry at your boyfriend when he turns around and skates backwards -- _backwards!_ \--to watch you. “Show off!”

Piotr laughs and redirects himself so that he glides towards you. “I have had many years of practice. I skated much back home, in Siberia.” He nudges your shoulders, making you straighten up a little more. “Your center of balance is off. You will struggle less if you stand like this.” Then, he latches on to one of your hands and starts skating backwards again --albeit it at a much slower pace. “Shift your weight to side opposite of pushing. Left, right, left, right...”

You follow his instructions, timing the pace of your strokes with his words. Eventually, you gain enough momentum to balance yourself. Once you’re steady, you look up and realize that Piotr’s moved you away from the wall. “Holy shit! I’m doing it! Piotr! I’m doing it!”

He laughs, just as happy as you are. “ _Da_! You’re doing wonderfully,  _myshka_!” He skates around you, then sidles up next to you so he can skate with you instead of in front of you. “How does it feel?”

“Awesome! But I like sledding better!” It’s still not the prettiest process --you still feel a little shaky and nervous about falling down--but you’re elated. And proud of yourself. You do two full circuits of the rink with him before you speak again. “How fast can you go?”

“I would not do that right now,” he says. “It would be dangerous with everyone else here.”

It’s only the X-Force right now, but you can see why he’d say that. It’s Russell’s first time on the ice as well, and Wade is zipping around like a maniac and falling flat on his ass every thirty seconds.

“Okay. Fair enough. Can you do any jumps? Like the skaters for the Olympics?”

“I am not at ‘Olympic level,’ but...  _da_. A few. My older brother taught me back in Russia.”

You smile up at him, eyes pleading. “Would you do one of those, maybe? I’m sure it’d look so cool.”

He considers for a moment, then nods and lets go of your hand to skate ahead of you.

You slide to a stop, holding onto the wall as you watch him glide effortlessly around the rink. He’s going considerably faster now, and looks unbelievably graceful and elegant to you.

He skates to the center of the rink once he builds up enough speed, then shifts so he’s moving backwards on one foot and jumps, spinning once in the air before he lands on the same foot.

You gasp and clap --along with everyone else on the rink--delighted and impressed. “That’s so cool!”

In your enthrallment, you put too much weight on one foot --and fall on your ass with a loud thud.

Wade lets out an ugly cackle. “Nice. We’ve got Captain Graceful and his date, the Klutz.”

You grin as you push yourself to the feet. You gesture grandly at Piotr. “Ladies and gentlemen! The swan--” You swing your arms to gesture at yourself “--and the duckling!”

Everyone laughs and resumes skating as Piotr glides over to you. “Don’t sell yourself short,  _myshka_. You are not duckling.”

“Oh, but I totally am. I’m not a mouse anymore. I’m a glorious, uncoordinated duck. Quack quack.”

He chuckles, then holds his hand out to you.

You grin at him and take his hand, resuming your lazy circuit around the rink.

 

* * *

 

December 24th.

Christmas Eve.

If you were still living with your parents you’d be at church right now, signing ‘Silent Night’ with a candle in your hands.

Instead, you’re watching Wade run around with tinsel while singing dirty or nonsensical parodies of Christmas carols.

The latter is definitely better than the former.

“Deck Wolvie with tons of tinsel!” Wade sing-screams as he showers a pissed off Logan --who had dared to come to the kitchen for a beer and not made it out fast enough--with an armload of sparkly pink tinsel.

Wolverine clenches his free hand into a fist and unleashes his adamantium claws. “I’m going to stab you in the balls if you don’t go the fuck away.”

“Okay. Point taken. Not a fan of tinsel. Would you prefer holly? I don’t have the live stuff, but it is more lyrically accurate.”

Nathan drags Wade to the rec room before he can get himself stabbed. “Come on, moron. It’s time for the gift exchange.”

Admittedly, when you first heard about Secret Santa, you were dubious. The idea of only getting affordable gift for one person and have them not know who was buying for them seemed half-baked at best --especially with Wade in the mix.

One by one, you all open your gifts.

Piotr’s first --a set of alphabet magnets from Nathan.

You bust a gut laughing as Piotr shoots the man a look that’s equal parts amused and annoyed. “Oh my gosh! That’s too perfect!”

“I need to get some of those,” Wade says as Piotr tucks the magnets back into his bag. “I’m going to write out bad words on your back, where you won’t be able to reach them.”

“Please don’t,” your boyfriend replies, already sounding defeated.

Yukio opens your gift next, gasping as she pulls a framed picture of her and Ellie drawn in a chibi manga style out of the box you’d packed it in. “This is beautiful! Thank you!”

Neena follow, with a gift from Yukio. She grins at the snow globe hosting miniature sculptures of baby penguins. “I love it. Thanks.”

Russell opens a gift from Piotr --a Calvin and Hobbes book the younger mutant had been talking about.

Ellie gets a new black lipstick from Neena, Nathan gets a book of knock knock jokes from Ellie, and Wade gets a new unicorn plush from Russell.

You stiffen when you realize that Wade was your Secret Santa --and glare suspiciously at the box in your lap.

“Oh, come on! It’s a present! Open it!”

You point your finger at him. “If this is lingerie --or a sex toy--”

“Okay, no. You’re basically my sister. There are some lines that I don’t even cross.”

“I mean it, Wade--”

“Okay, I can one hundred percent say that it’s not inappropriate, and I can say that because Ellie and Yukio helped me make it.”

And that’s ---oddly reassuring, especially when Ellie and Yukio nod. More curious than consumed with foreboding now, you lift the lid off your box.

A medium sized, black, leather bound photo album sits inside.

You lift it out of the boxes --and briefly worry that he’s just filled it with various Bea Arthur nudes before you remember that Ellie would’ve incinerated him if he had--and open it, only to gasp.

A picture of you and Piotr kissing under the mistletoe --a nice picture, with nice editing and finishing--is tucked behind the first plastic protector.

As you flip through the book, you realize it’s filled with pictures from the past three weeks. Making the gingerbread houses, playing in the snow, decorating the tree, frosting cookies, ice skating... it’s all in here in beautiful, glossy, crystal clear pictures.

“I know you want to have kids someday,” Wade says in a sincere, warm tone. “I figured you ought to have some pictures to show them.”

You’re wiping tears away from your eyes now --and so is Piotr--because you’re so genuinely touched. “Wade... this is one of the nicest things anyone’s ever done for me.” You cross the room and wrap your arms around his neck. “Thank you.”

He hugs you back with a smile. “Merry early Christmas, sis.”

 

* * *

 

You find Piotr sitting on your shared bed --it’s his room, but you sleep in there so often that it might as well be yours--reverently flipping through your new photo album while you wring the last of the water out of your hair. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

“ _Da_. Wade did very nice job.”

You toss your towel on the bathroom floor --then hang it up when Piotr gives you a look--and put on one of his over sized shirts in lieu of pajamas. You clamber into bed as he sets the photo album on the night stand and turns off the light.

“Are you looking forward to tomorrow?”

“Yeah,” You say as you get settled under the blankets. “Obviously. But I’ve really loved the past few weeks. I feel like... I feel like I’ve reclaimed a part of me that I never knew I’d lost until now.”

Piotr kisses your forehead. “I’m glad.”

You nestle against his chest --the only way to sleep, as far as you’re concerned--and rub your hand over his pecs and shoulders. “We’re going to do the same for our kids, right?”

You can’t seem him in the dark, but you can hear the smile in his voice when he answers. “ _Da_. All of it.”

When you finally fall asleep that night, your dreams aren’t filled with visions of dancing sugar plums, but of you and Piotr, celebrating the Christmas season with a gaggle of cheerful children.


End file.
